Tortura
by Erised Black
Summary: Necesitaba saciar su sed de venganza de cualquier modo. Y los Longbottom eran sus predilectos en ese momento.


**Tortura**

Entraban en la pequeña casa de piedra adosada en ese ponzoñoso barrio repleto de muggles, donde la familia dormitaba tranquila, pensando que, con la caída del Señor Oscuro, todo el peligro había terminado.

Pero no había acabado, porque ella seguía viva, y estaba dispuesta a encontrar el escondite de su señor.

Y ellos lo sabían, no cabía duda.

No había nadie más metido en todo el asunto aparte de los ahora cadáveres de los Potter que supieran más que los Longbottom. Porque Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente en sus protegidos, y ellos los eran.

Aunque en realidad sabía que las posibilidades eran casi nulas, se aferraba a ellas como causantes de su venganza. Porque era sólo eso, ella quería venganza. Sentía sed de venganza.

Su sangre bullía insistente en su cerebro, imaginando como había cambiado todo en unas pocas horas, en unos pocos días. Y, aunque el causante, ese engendro de bebé, estaba ya a salvo, ella se conformaba con derramar su ira encima de cualquier otro. Y si era un bebé, mejor que mejor.

Había seis mil millones de almas en el mundo, pero ella necesitaba aquellas tres en concreto para saciarse. Aunque fuera difícil. Aunque quizá le costara la vida.

Sigilosos, como las serpientes que eran, se acercaban a la casa por el jardín delantero, sin hacer ruido al pisar la humedecida hierba, sin exhalar un aliento de aire hasta haber entrado en la casa.

Los muy crédulos habían quitado todas las medidas de seguridad apenas dos días después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, y eso iba a ser su perdición.

La puerta estalló en pedazos, los cuales ardieron levemente en el suelo.

El llanto de un bebé llenó el aire, y pasos ajetreados en el piso superior, junto con varios gritos de alerta, les indicaron que los inquilinos ya se habían despertado de la que quizás, sería su última noche en vida.

Avanzaron implacables por la casa, subiendo las escaleras, cubiertos con sus atuendos oscuros y sus máscaras terroríficas.

Ella se sentía orgullosa, exuberante. La sangre reclamaba con más ímpetu que nunca. El corazón se aceleraba. La mente se nublaba de toda cordura.

La mujer, no muy alta y rolliza, se escurrió, esquivando de milagro una maldición, no letal pero si dolorosa. El hombre, robusto pero no muy ágil, salió del dormitorio dispuesto a ponerles difícil el camino de llegada a su hijo y a su mujer.

Ella sonrió, sádica, al tiempo que alzaba la varita.

Un rayo violeta atravesó el aire e impactó contra el hombre, quien no pudo esquivarlo. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, gritando, aullando, intentando levantarse para embestir a la causante de su sufrimiento o para parar a sus acompañantes quienes se acercaban al dormitorio del bebé.

Pero, por mucho que luchara, la suerte estaba echada.

Había perdido la varita, y ella le pegó un puntapié. La vara cayó por las escaleras, demasiado lejos de su alcance si pretendía llegar allí antes de que ella lo matara.

Una carcajada surcó el aire cuando sus acompañantes salieron del dormitorio con la mujer agarrada por los brazos.

Entendió que habría escondido de algún modo a su hijo, el cual sólo encontrarían si ella moría primero. O confesaba. Pero Bellatrix Lestrange estaba segura de que Alice Longbottom preferiría morir que contarles dónde estaba el bebé. Estúpida. Dar la vida por un ser que ni siquiera llega a conocerte. Un error que, a los dos meses de vivir sin ti, no se acordaría de su madre jamás.

Sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. No era el bebé, pero era mucho menos adusta que su marido. Algo es algo, se dijo frívolamente.

Se quitó la máscara, ante la desaprobación de sus acompañantes, pero no le cabía duda de que Alice ya sabía contra quien se enfrentaba. La mujer escupió a sus pies cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca.

Levantó la varita, al tiempo que la sangre se hacía más ensordecedora que los gritos de piedad que arrojaba Frank Longbottom.

Pero Bellatrix ya no era ella.

Se había convertido en una máquina de matar, en una máquina capaz de hacer mucho más daño que la maldición Cruciatus. Era el peligro en persona. La muerte encarnada. Se sentía una diosa, capaz de perdonar la vida o arrebatarla.

Los agudos gritos de dolor, agonizantes y punzantes de Alice, que agujereaban los tímpanos de sus acompañantes, para ella era una melodía etérea que se filtraba por sus oídos, cegándola todavía más si era posible. Las súplicas continuar de Frank, eran un acompañamiento grabe y triste, cada vez más agónico.

El éxtasis llegó cuando Alice, entre sus gritos, consiguió suplicarle por la vida de los dos hombres de la familia.

Bellatrix sonrió. Aquella estúpida pensaba que saldría alguien con vida.

Levantó la varita, para dar el golpe de gracia. No iba a matarla, ni a ella ni a él. Siquiera al bebé tenía ganas de matar ya.

Ahora, en su mente, sólo se repetían esos gritos y esas súplicas, encadenados, melodiosos, que saciaban su sed, que alimentaban su hambre. Para ella, ahora, sólo existía la tortura. Ya no había ningún pretexto.

…

No sé si me habré expresado. Pero en estos momentos quiero hacer lo mismo que Bellatrix con un desconocido ladrón de carpetas llenas de apuntes de latín.

Un beso,

Eri.


End file.
